Something about Blondes
by MineUnfaltering
Summary: My addion on 'Princess and the Pear'. Hodgins POV, more indepth retelling of the scene between him and Perotta.


Okay, so this is my addition to the 'Princess and the Pear' episode, which I enjoyed. It focuses on Hodgins, while I am Hoglena all the way, I still couldn't get this out of my head. So Don't kill me! But I mean come on, didn't anyone else sense a flirty vibe between Hodgins and Perotta?

So hear goes:

DISCLAIMER:

The dialouge, characters, and setting belongs to FOX and Hart Hanson, the rest is mine!

* * *

Hodgins had never been one for blondes, he wasn't against them he had just never been particularly attracted to them. Unlike Booth, whose apparent obsession with blond women was just humorous, I mean who was the guy kidding? Any one could see that he kept going back to them because he wanted to get as far from Brennan as he could, and blond lawyers, women who were unconcerned about the truth, did their job, had normal social lives, and were completely easy to handle, definitely not Dr. B.

Still while Hodgins had been obsessed with darker hair, with varying shades of reds and light browns, for more than two years now, he was starting to open his eyes a little. He wasn't angry with Angela anymore, he had moved on from hating everyone around him, all in all he had begun to live again. He wasn't really seeing anybody, but that wasn't important. He was taking time to rediscover himself, think about his life and what he really wanted.

The time alone had been good. He was healing from Zack's actions, and he was finally feeling a sense of peace. Max had helped him remember his true love of science, and he'd even begun to experiment again, to reach out to the interns. He had to admit though he was especially fond of Wendell. He was a good guy, he provided a balance between Booth and Brennan, with his knowledge of science and sports. Hodgins hoped that Brennan would eventually settle on Wendell, after all the kid had already thrown his loyalty behind the team. He knew they were Booth's people.

Unfortunately, Wendell wasn't here for this case, instead they had Mr. Doom and Gloom, Colin Fisher. At least he was going to be able to get away from the constant stream of depression. That's right, he was up for a field trip, the victim's house had been broken into, and he was going to get to take a look around. Of course the FBI was going to be there, and they would probably destroy any evidence worthy of examining.

Still when he arrived everyone seemed to be going about their business, Agent Perotta standing in the middle of the victims living room observing the FBI forensic team, recording her notes on her finding. Unlike Booth she used a tape recorder instead of a notepad. She seemed in control of things, so Hodgins nodded a greeting and went to examine the victim's bedroom.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Perotta working on cases with them. She seemed intelligent, and she had said that he was brilliant. But then she had also thought that that single compliment would be able enough to earn their loyalty. No, they were Booth's people. It had taken Booth months of insults to get to the point where they could trust each other. No way one compliment was going to win them over. Then there had been the whole Gravedigger fiasco. Hodgin's had been angry that she was sent to trail Dr. B and himself, as though they had a right. They'd never been buried alive, what gave her the right to judge. The corrupt America Government, that's who, Hodgins reminded himself. She had just been doing her job. He couldn't blame her for that, and he had stolen evidence, after all.

Still he wasn't sure how she was going to fit into their little group, if she were to fit in at all. She was obviously interested in Booth, and Dr. B was obviously in denial about that fact bothering her, given her rather snappish attitude whenever the woman was present. Hodgins couldn't help but smile at the hopeless pair, someday they would realize. Until that day Hodgins was fully satisfied to watch the ensuing madness, including Perotta's unsuccessful attempt to capture Booths attention. She'd figure out soon enough that it was a lost cause.

Once inside the room he went straight to the closet, most of the answers in his world could be gotten from the bottom of a shoe. "Jackpot." Hodgins whispered excitedly, when he saw the white running shoes. He placed them carefully in an evidence bag. A quick sweep of the room proved nothing of immediate use, so grabbing his treasure he made to leave. The sooner her examined the shoes the sooner they could know where the victim had been, and who knew where that could lead them?

Perotta was still standing in the living room when he left the bedroom, figuring he should update her, he showed her the find.

"Some running shoes in the closet, soles contain insects, soil and blood." Hodgins explained coming to stand before her. She turned to face him head on, very Booth-like. Hodgin's realized how small she was. Her no attitude persona made her seem taller, he had seen her next to Brennan and Booth of course, but the constant tension between the partners, magnified by this woman's presence, had distracted him from ever really studying her. She was attractive, and short. He had become accustomed to being around women who were taller than him. It didn't even faze him anymore he hardly registered it. But now that he was next someone who wasn't taller than him, he felt a new sense of awareness. She was really very small in fact he dwarfed her. Hodgins felt a smile begin to grow on his face.

"Would you like our lab to analyze that or yours?" She asked looking up at his eyes.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try to get these away from me now." Hodgins said, smile growing as he watched her expression turn to confusion, she obviously didn't know what to make of that statement. Hodgins was curious as to how she would react if he teased her, so he continued, "Figuratively speaking of course."

Her gaze never faltered, he'd giver her that, and a smile began to grow on her own face as she asked, "Anything else, Dr. Hodgins?" clearly unwilling to take the bait.

He didn't need her to bite to win this won though. He had had enough experience with Booth to learn how to deal with someone who refused to take the bait. You had to give them the bait with no hook, drop them a line that clearly ment something, but make it so they wouldn't no exactly what.

"In some ways you're just like Booth." Hodgins said with a final smile, and stepped around her. "I mean that as a compliment!" He said as he left, feeling much happier than when he'd entered the building. He felt playful, and he realized he had been missing that part of himself.

"I don't think you do." Came her reply.

Hodgins couldn't help but turn around for one more look at the agent, whom he suddenly felt there was more too than what he'd first imagined.

Maybe Booth was onto something with all those blonds.


End file.
